


Forgiveness

by QueenOfFangirls



Category: NCIS
Genre: Famous Tim, Gay, Gen, Hospitalization, How Do I Tag, M/M, New York City, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts, Tim's like Micheal Bublé, Timothy McGee Bashing, fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfFangirls/pseuds/QueenOfFangirls
Summary: "He just wanted one last goodbye from him, maybe one last viewing of The Godfather, curled up on his couch with a mug, filled of hot apple cider and two sticks of cinnamon."Nearly a month of keeping a secret from Tony, Tim has to let it out.





	Forgiveness

A plane touched down, the cold D.C. air surrounding him brushes against his exposed skin. Flashes attacked him, the rush of questions by reporters. 

 

The capital was outside of Virginia, yet Tim felt like he was back in New York City. He was an idiot for just wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and the lightest shirt he had and this stupid military jacket he got from him. It was nearing Thanksgiving, and Tim figured that it be warm, not below freezing like like this.

 

He just wanted one last goodbye from him, maybe one last viewing of _The Godfather_ , curled up on his couch with a mug, filled of hot apple cider and two sticks of cinnamon.

 

* * *

 

 Tim sat in the back of the limo looking out the windows. Peolpe living their lives without hurt and fear, nothing bothering them. 

 

"Sir, are you alright?" The driver asked.

 

Damion, his head bodyguard, driver, and closest friend looked at Tim thought the rear-view mirror.

 

"Yeah, just day-dreaming I guess." He said. 

 

"Well, wake yourself up, sir. We're almost to D.C." Damion said. 

* * *

 

 Damion stood at the end of the hallway, looking around for danger or harmful ways, leaving Tim to walk down the hallway, leaving him alone. He took deep breaths as he walked down the hallway, and stopped at his door.

 

“You can do this, Tim,” Tim informed himself under his breath. “You can do this.”

 

A few gentle rasps on the door. No answer, and Tim knew it was time to head home.

 

“Timmy? What are you doing here?”

 

Well, time to get this over with.

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill, kudos and comment for the love of Sean Murray


End file.
